Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Following a failed rebel mission to destroy the empire's second Death Star, The Emperor has entrusted Lord Vader with the task of delivering the formidable battle station to Endor, where it can be completed in secret. En route to Endor, Lord Vader receives word that probe droids have detected a large rebel supply base in the nearby D'Rinba system. Driven by hatred for the rebel alliance, he notifies the Emperor that he intends to divert the Death Star to the D'Rinba system. Taking two Star Destroyers as escorts, Lord Vader plans the destruction of the rebel planet. When the rebels on D'Rinba intercept this message they are left with no alternative but to send a team of their best troops to disable the Death Star, before it comes within firing range of the planet. Using a stolen Imperial supply freighter and code, the rebels are able to board the station. You are the Rebel troops chosen for this mission! Before you play the videotape and embark upon your mission, follow the set-up instructions and read the rules to all players. Contents *1 gameboard *Death Star Reactor Core floor *Inner Level game track *Reactor Access Gantry track *Reactor Core colour code card *6 Force Level Indicators *2 Combat Cards *36 explosives in six different colours *1 Reactor Core in two parts *6 Rebel figures *6 R2 droids *1 stormtrooper figure *6 sliders *50 Data Cards *24 Force Cards *6 Mission Cards *1 die *1 60-minute videotape Build the Death Star #Carefully punch out the game parts and dispose of any waste cardboard. Remove the plastic pieces from their frames using safety scissors. Each R2 droid comes in three matching colour pieces which must be snapped together to form one complete droid. #Line up the three prongs on the Reactor Core Tower with the three panels on the base of the Reactor Core and push together. #Punch out the centre of the gameboard and place the pieces safely to one side. Insert the plastic Reactor Core into the space in the centre of the gameboard. Note: It doesn't matter which way round you place it. #Now take card piece (A) and push it down over the centre of the Reactor Core to form its lower floor. #Drop card piece (B) onto the ring around the Reactor Core, pushing gently to secure it. This forms the Inner level game track. #Drop the card Access Gantry piece © over the top of the Reactor Core cap. It should fit securely into place. Then, using piece (D), fold down the coloured tabs and insert into the three slots at the top of the plastic Reactor Core cap as shown. #Finally, push the cap into the central post of the Reactor Core, making sure that the two Gantry Bridges are opposite two of the raised Control Towers. Your gameboard is now fully assembled. #Now push a plastic slider through the slot in each of the Force Level Indicators. Get Ready To Play #Position the gameboard in front of the television so every player can see the screen clearly. Players should sit within easy reach of the gameboard and have enough room in front of them to keep cards and other elements in full view of all other players. #Seperate the Mission, Data and Force Cards, then shuffle the individual decks. Place the Data and Force decks face down on the appropriate areas of the gameboard. Deal one Mission Card to each player. This card should be kept face up in front of you. Place any unused Mission Cards out of play. Place the triangular Combat Cards near to the board. #At the start of each game you will each need 1 rebel figure and R2 droid of corresponding figure, 6 matching coloured explosives and 1 Force Level Indicator (to record dark side points). #Position your pieces as follows: your Rebel figure in the Docking Bay, your R2 droid in the Droid Repair Centre and Explosives and Force Level Indicators in front of you. #Set the sliders on your Force Level Indicators to "0" #Place the stormtrooper figure in the Stormtrooper Control Centre. #Insert the videotape into the video cassette player, but do not start it yet! Note: The videotape will run continuously throughout the game. It should only be stopped when a player wins the game. Mission Specifics How to successfully disable the Death Star Your mission is to destroy the Death Star's main systems before it destroys the Rebel planet. To complete your mission you must plant all six of your explosives around the Death Star in the exact order they are set out on your Mission Card. Planting your explosives The first three explosives must be planted in the rooms located on the Outer Level track of the Death Star. Explosives four and five must be planted in the rooms located on the Inner Level track, but only when access is granted by Lord Vader. Your final explosive must be planted on the Reactor Core Access Panel. The gameboard represents the Death Star and is divided into three sections: Outer Level, Inner Level and Reactor Core. Playing the Game Moving around the Death Star *On your turn, roll the die. If you roll a number, you can choose to move your Rebel figure or your R2 droid the number of spaces shown on the die. If you land on another Rebel player, take a Data Card from that player. *If you roll the stormtrooper symbol, move the stormtrooper figure forward three spaces. *Always move pieces in a clockwise direction. The exception to this being if you become Lord Vader's Pupil. *As soon as the Death Star Progress Screen appears, move as quickly as you can. *Remember, this is a race against time! Pass the die to the next player as soon as you have rolled it - don't wait until you have completed your move! Data Cards *Data Cards help you move around the Death Star and carry out a number of different tasks. *You can only draw a Data Card from the deck if your droid is plugged into a Data Terminal. *You don't have to read these cards aloud, but if they are not played immediately they must be kept face up in front of you for all players to see. *Some of the cards are split into two halves, the Outer Level and the Inner Level. Use the Outer Level instruction until you are able to access the Inner Level. Detention Block Escape Card - After playing this card, return it to the bottom of the deck. Colour Key Code Cards - Collect these to gain access to the Inner Level and Reactor Core. Memory Bank Cards - These allow you to do things at specific times during the game. Each card contains a scene from one of the Star Wars movies and a symbol. When the corresponding symbol appears on the television screen you may play the card. Note: You don't have to play the card if you don't want to. If you miss your chance, the card can't be displayed until the symbol appears again. After playing this card, return it to the bottom of the deck. Force Cards *These cards are split into two halves representing the light side powers at the top, and the dark side powers at the bottom. *Always read and play the section relating to the light side, unless you become Lord Vader's Pupil. *Watch out for the cards that award dark side points. If you draw one of these cards, read it aloud and mark the number of dark side points awarded by the card immediately on your Force Level Indicator by moving the slider. Technical Layout of the Death Star Droid Repair Centre - Activate your R2 droid by entering this room. Once your Rebel figure has visited the Droid Repair Centre, you can use your die rolls to move your droid. If your droid is sent to the Droid Repair Centre during the course of play, there is no need for your Rebel figure to return to this room before your droid can move again. Data Terminals - Use your die roll to move your droid to one of these areas, then enter the terminal to "plug in". You don't have to land here by exact count . When your droid is plugged into a Data Terminal, you can collect Data Cards when your Rebel figure lands on a Data space. Note: Only one droid per Data Terminal. Data Spaces - Draw a Data Card when you land on one of these but only if your droid is plugged into a Data Terminal. Force Spaces - Draw a Force card when you land on one of these spaces. Garbage Conduit Entrances - These allow fast movement around the Death Star. Move onto one of these spaces and out of any other Garbage Conduit space around the board in the same turn. Moving onto and out of a Conduit counts as one space. Control Centres - You will need to enter these rooms to plant your explosives. You don't have to roll an exact number to enter a room. Power Conduit Spaces - Location for 4th and 5th explosives. Detention Block - If you're detained by the stormtrooper, move directly to the nearest Detention Block in a clockwise direction. You may not enter a Detention Block as part of your normal move. Control Towers - Entrances to the Inner Level of the Death Star. Reactor Core Access Gantry - Two bridges which allow entry to the Reactor Core. Reactor Core Access Panel - Location for planting final explosive for all Rebels. Blank Corridor Spaces - Your turn ends. Completing Your Mission The Explosive Devices You will each have a different selection of Control Centres in which you must plant your explosives. These explosives must be planted in the order stated on your Mission Card. To plant an explosive, enter the room in question and place one of your explosives in the centre of the room. If an explosive is detected and removed from a room during the course of play, then that explosive must be re-planted before you can continue to plant any others. Any detected explosives are placed back in front of you. Note: You may have one or more of your explosives discovered at any time. You must plant these explosives again before continuing even if you are in the room at the time of removal. Use the Garbage Conduits to return to the original room/s in the fastest possible time. Moving Between Levels When the alarm sounds towards the end of the game, and "INNER LEVEL OPEN" appears on the screen, you can move up to this part of the game track through one of the three Control Towers. To pass through the Control Towers you must have a Data Card with a Colour Key Code that matches the colour shown on the side of the Reactor Core opposite the tower you've chosen to enter by. Reactor Core Access Panel Your final explosive will be planted here. To move onto one of the two Access Gantries you must hold the two Colour Key Code Cards that match those on the bottom of your Mission Card. If you do not have the correct colours, you must continue to collect Data Cards until you have the right combination of colours. The Imperial Forces Lord Vader The minute you enter the Death Star, Lord Vader senses your presence and the presence of the Force. If Lord vader addresses the person who is using the Force, he is referring to the player who last touched the die. If it is you, reply immediately, "Yes, Lord Vader". When Lord Vader asks for one of you according to your position in the game (for example, the one with the most Data Cards etc.), quickly count up among you and that person must then answer. When Lord Vader addresses the Death Star Commander sending stormtroopers to various places, or changing internal security codes, the player who last touched the die should carry out these instructions. When Lord Vader gives the command "Rotate the Inner Levels", unless he is speaking directly to the Pupil, the player who last touched the die should turn the top of the Reactor Core one stage, so that the gantries align with two new towers. The Stormtrooper The stormtrooper will constantly be searching for you and your explosives. If the stormtrooper lands on any space or enters any room where Rebels are located, you are detained and must immediately move your Rebel clockwise to the nearest Detention Block. The stormtrooper stays where it is. Watch out for the DETENTION BLOCK ESCAPE which will be flashed onto the screen at regular intervals. This releases you from the Detention Block. Note: If you are in the Detention Block, you can't move your Rebel figure until you have been released. You may however continue to roll the die to move your droid if you need to. If the stormtrooper lands on a Data Terminal where a droid is plugged in, the droid automatically becomes unplugged (move your droid to the left of the Data Terminal following the arrow on the board). You will have to use your die rolls to move your droid to the next available Data Terminal before you can collect any more Data Cards. Whenever the stormtrooper detects any of your explosives whilst searching rooms, (as instructed in the Data Cards), these explosives are returned to you and must be replanted. The Pupil One of you Rebels will lose the way as Lord Vader wins you over to the dark side. When Lord Vader calls for his Pupil, the player with the most dark side points at that time must answer. Once you become the Pupil, your objectives change. Using the power of the dark side, you are now able to move in any direction between all levels. As a follower of the dark side, you must now attempt to prevent the sabotage of the Death Star by impeding your fellow Rebels. Look out for the Rebel player that is leading the race to destroy the Death Star and engage in combat with the Rebel! When the Pupil is told to escort Rebels to another part of the board, you as the Pupil must go with them to that room. The Pupil may enter and leave the Detention Blocks at will. Combat Between the Pupil and Rebels When the Pupil lands on a Rebel player, they must engage in combat. Each player takes a triangular Combat Card and secretly selects one of the three moves printed on each corner. Hold the card in such a way that the move you have selected is facing you at the top of the triangular card. On the count of three, each player reveals which move they have selected. Follow the chart opposite to find outwhich move wins. If you, the Pupil, win - Take a Data Card from the Rebel. The Rebel player must miss a turn. If you, the Rebel, win - Send the Pupil to any unoccupied space that gives you an advantage. If you draw - Battle again! A Word of Warning To You All DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE! Dark side points are recorded on your Force Level Indicator using the plastic slider. They are awarded through Force cards and sometimes from Lord Vader himself. Remember the Force is with you, but Lord Vader will always try to win you over. The more dark side points you collect, the more vulnerable you will become. Always keep a check of the number of dark side points on your Force Level Indicator as Lord Vader will be waiting to dominate whoever is weakest. Winning the Game The first player to plant all of his explosives and turn off the videotape before the countdown ends, wins the game. If the countdown ends before all explosives have been planted, you will witness on screen the destruction of the rebel base and planet! Now that you are fully aware of your instructions - Run the tape. Be prepared to begin the game as soon as the Death Star progress screen comes into view on your screen. 'Remember '- There are places in the game where some things are intentionally confusing. The fast pace of this game may also create a certain amount of confusion. However, don't stop the videotape - leave it running for the entire game. If you lose track of where you are or whose turn it is next, just pick a player and keep moving. The important thing to remember is that you are all racing against the clock! You should move as quickly as possible and encourage other players to do the same. Good luck and may the Force be with you! "Rebel Alert" - Fast First Play Instructions #Activate your R2 droid and plug it into a Data Terminal. This allows you to collect Data Cards which include Colour Key Code (Data) Cards. #Move around the Outer Level as quickly as possible, planting explosives in the corresponding rooms until all three explosives are planted in the order that they appear on your Mission Card. #As soon as you have planted your first three bombs and Lord Vader allows access to the Inner Level, make your way to the Control Towers. Use the correct Colour Key Code Card needed to enter. #Plant your fourth and fifth explosives in the corresponding rooms on the Inner Level. #Use the combination of Colour Key Code Cards as shown on the bottom of your Mission Card to enter the Reactor Core and plant your final explosive. #Turn off the videotape, before it's too late! Copyright TM & © 1995 Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved. Used under authorisation. Game© 1995 Hasbro International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Board Game Category:Movie Tie-In Category:Star Wars